The characteristics and operation of switched reluctance systems are well known in the art and are described in, for example, “The characteristics, design and application of switched reluctance motors and drives” by Stephenson and Blake, PCIM'93, Nürnberg, 21-24 Jun. 1993, incorporated herein by reference.